Noche de verano
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Una cena de premiación, un hotel, un sentimiento sin revelar son los detonantes para que el amor surja entre un estudiante y cierto escritor, haciendo que esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos...


**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son de Shungiku Nakamura sensei. Pertenecientes a Junjou Romantica.**

**Podremos encontrar un poco de hard (o eso creo :P) recordándoles es que hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

NOCHE DE VERANO

Mi nombre es Misaki Takahashi, tengo 19 años, vivo con el gran escritor Usami Akihiko, por azares del destino terminamos viviendo juntos, antes solía vivir con mi hermano mayor pero por su trabajo se tuvo que mudar a Okinawa, yo en cambio me quede por la universidad y Usami me permitió vivir en su casa hasta que mi hermano volviera, llevo viviendo con el 6 meses pero algo extraño me ha estado pasando con él, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido ha comenzado a invadirme, siento celos de todo lo que se acerca a él, porque no lo sé, pero un deseo incontrolable de tenerlo conmigo me invade, el querer estar siempre a su lado se ha vuelto un idea que vaga todos los días en mi cabeza, es un sentimiento que no puedo entender, tengo la alucinación de que el siente lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a confesarlo.

Todo comenzó el día en que me invito a una de las entregas de premios, en el cual, el joven escritor ganó, como siempre, el lugar era en un hotel, esa noche yo no quise ir con él a la fiesta para festejar que había ganado, decidí cambiarme de ropa, ponerme un bañador e ir a la alberca, tome todo lo que necesitaba, toalla, sandalias, y una yukata para después de salir del cambiador, pero esa noche mis planes se estropearon ya que Usami-san me obligo a ir a su fiesta, la manera en la que se mantenía cerca de mí, la manera en la que me tocaba, era diferente a las otras veces en las que me obligaba acompañarlo, mi cuerpo se estremecía, me ponía nervioso estar junto a él, hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, que mis emociones brotaran y que un color rojizo tornara toda mi cara, no quería que el notara ese nerviosismo, pero sabía muy en el fondo que por más que lo intentara ocultar él se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en mi interior, pasamos toda la velada juntos, nada nos separaba, ninguno de los dos nos queríamos separar el uno del otro, nos seguíamos firmemente, comíamos lo que otro comía, parecíamos una pareja de novios recién casados, pero era una idea que no nos importaba, desde esos momentos mis emociones se volvieron un caos total, comencé a sentir la necesidad de estar con él, de nunca dejarlo ir y presentía que él podía sentir lo mismo que yo, la fiesta aun no concluía pero yo ya tenía sueño, estaba cansado, ese tipo de fiestas y de lugares no eran para mí, mi forma de ser no eran mucho de fiestas y al parecer tampoco la de Usami, así que decidimos salirnos de la fiesta de manera silenciosa y desapercibida, nadie noto nuestra improvista desaparición.

En el pasillo del hotel, caminábamos en silencio, yo caminaba silenciosamente tras de él, hasta que por un momento se detuvo de manera brusca haciéndome chocar con su bien formada espalda, en choque solo pude alejarme unos pasos y sobarme la nariz, en el acto Usami se volvió hacia mí y de un momento a otro me tomo entre sus brazos, no podía alejarme de él, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, sentía que moriría, era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a mi desde que vivía con él, lentamente sentía como mi hombro se iba humedeciendo, por mi mente paso la absurda Idea de que Usami, el gran Usami, la persona más ególatra, egoísta, que no mostraba debilidad alguna estaba llorando, llorando en ese mismo instante en mi hombro, un sentimiento de protección me invadió solo podía tomarlo entre mis brazos e intentar confortar su corazón, pero que había pasado, porque el en ese momento se puso a llorar, estuvimos así por lo menos unos 10 min, se alejó de mí y siguió su camino hacia nuestra habitación, me tomo de la mano firmemente, no me soltaba pero tampoco me decía algo, yo simplemente me deje llevar por él, el me guiaba en esos inmensos pasillos del hotel.

Recorrimos cada piso del hotel pareciera que buscábamos algo, que buscaba Usami, no lo supe, caminamos de esquina a esquina por lo menos unas 3 veces el corredor del piso donde se encontraba nuestra habitación, hasta que por fin decidió entrar, espero a que entrara a la habitación sin verme o decirme algo, solo se quedó parado lado de la puerta, no sabía que hacer un sentimiento invadía mis sentidos, temblaba de nervios los cuales esperaba que Usami no los notara, mi cuerpo no reacciona, quería entrar desesperadamente a la habitación, pero mis pie s no se movían para nada, solo podía sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía a cada segundo, Usami me ve de re-ojo y en un par de segundos me toma de la mano para jalarme dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta y de manera cautelosa coloco el seguro de la misma, se quito el saco, aflojo su corbata, remango las mangas de su camisa y se encerró en el baño, me quede sentado en el borde de una de las camas, en silencio esperaba a que saliera, pasaron como 20 min pero él seguía sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, cuando finalmente salió se lanzó a mis brazos, en el acto nos acostamos en la cama, su actitud me espantaba no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, en esos momentos mi cuerpo solo quería tomarlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos y esperar a que se tranquilizara, entre sollozos y lágrimas me da la noticia de mi vida, mi hermano se iba a casar con una mujer que conoció en el trabajo y con la cual estuvo saliendo por un tiempo.

Usami estuvo enamorado de mi hermano desde ya hacia un tiempo, pero jamás tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía ya que el ser un amigo es uno de los privilegios que tiene para estar a su lado sin importar que es lo que suceda, la notica se le dijo minutos antes de la entrega de los premios, esa notica le afecto mucho y provoco ese cambio radical en su persona, en esos momentos solo quería tener a mi hermano frente mío, lo quería golpear, quería hacerle ver el daño que le estaba causando a Usami, mis pensamientos y deseos fueron reprimidos, solo pude comenzar a llorar, Usami sorprendido, dejo de llorar y me pregunta – "porque estas llorando?"- solo pude voltear a verlo y entre lágrimas y sollozos respondo –"como que porque, tú has amado a mi hermano desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, jamás le comentaste de tus sentimientos a pesar de ser la persona más cercana a él, la persona que más lo procura y ahora te dice que se casa, en verdad es algo doloroso, me duele el simple hecho de pensar el cómo te sientes, el pensarlo me hace llorar"- Usami solo me ve sorprendido, una ligera sonrisa se marca en sus labios y en un momento desprevenido me comienza a besar de manera apasionada, mis lágrimas dejan de caer, mi cuerpo se comienza a mover solo, solo deseaba que esa persona me viera como el foco de su felicidad, solo puedo sentir como sus grandes y tibias manos recorren mi cuerpo, me despojan poco a poco, beso a beso de mis ropas, sus labios recorren cada parte que sus manos desnudaban, no podía resistirme, era mi mayor deseo, solo me quedaba dejarme llevar, mis emociones estaban al límite, solo quería el me perteneciera, llegó a la parte de mi pantalón, comienza a dudar pero sus manos siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo y de manera de juego y muy lentamente pero precisa iba desabrochando la hebilla del pantalón así como los botones, conforme avanzaba un beso a donde sus manos tocaban, que estaba pasando, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento estaba invadiendo mi mente, acaso me estaba aprovechando del momento, del dolor que sentía para satisfacer mi deseo, mi egoísmo, pero porque en ese momento, que no se supone que el ama a mi hermano, en verdad deseo hacer esto con él, porque lo hace conmigo, este tipo de preguntas recorrían mi mente mientras me dejaba llevar por la corriente, quede totalmente desnudo frente a Usami, el solo me admiraba, se comenzó a quitar la ropa, comenzando por la corbata, en un momento de deseo, me levanto y de manera provocativa comienzo a quitarle la camisa, de manera gentil y acariciado cada parte que desnudaba, el solo me acercaba más a su cálido y desnudo cuerpo, sus brazos me sostenían de manera gentil , sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, lo acariciaba, cada roce que daba hacia que me estremeciera, llegué a la parte del pantalón, mis manos ya no se podían mover ya no sabía qué hacer, lentamente se comenzó a desvestir de esa parte hasta que los dos quedamos totalmente desnudos, me acurruco en sus brazos, quería que él me tocara, me acariciara, entendió mi indirecta y comenzó a tocar cada parte mi ser, sus labios se unían a los míos dando besos muy exaltados, nuestros movimientos se volvían más exigentes, el momento comenzaba y nuestros cuerpos se estaban volviendo uno, me recuesta en la cama sin dejar de besarnos, sus manos se acercaban cada vez a mi miembro el cual comenzaba a reaccionar a las múltiples caricias que me daba, cada roce hacia que mi piel se enchinara, y unos silencios gemidos comenzaran a salir; comenzó a besarme el cuello, las orejas, los pezones, a lamerme el estómago mientras seguía estimulando mi miembro, me levanta las piernas hasta sus hombros, sus manos se acercaban a mi lentamente, comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo más a fondo hasta que opto por introducir un dedo, mientras me estremecía, siguió introduciendo poco a poco sus dedos en lo que seguía tocando mi miembro, ya estaba en mi punto máximo, volteó a ver mi cara, estaba sonrojado pero con una expresión de placer, que lo único que provoco esa expresión es que el comenzara a penetrarme lentamente, sentía cada movimiento que el realizaba, se sentía bastante bien, cálido, comenzamos a gemir silenciosamente, y su boca se abría paso en mi entrepierna, mientras, yo ya inconsciente de mis acciones, sólo tomaba su cabello entre mis manos y arqueaba mi espalda. De repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambos con la cara ardiendo, pero con esa mirada cómplice entre amantes. Acto seguido comenzó a embestirme, cada una de ellas eran potentes pero gentiles, mi cuerpo ya no soportaba tanto placer, pero Usami no permitía venirme, mi cuerpo se estremecía más, me toma entre sus brazos de manera que me carga, se sienta en la orilla de la cama y de manera sigilosa me sienta, siento como lentamente me vuelve a penetrar, mi cuerpo ya estaba al límite emocionalmente, la lujuria de estar con él me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo, lo tomo entre mis brazos y apoyado en el comienzo a moverme; nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados, nuestra respiración era agitada, en un último esfuerzo me tiro boca bajo en la cama levantando mis caderas, él se levantó y sus manos volvieron a contactar con mi piel, a recorrerla, siento como poco a poco se acercaba más al deseo, comenzó de manera lenta y cautelosa a entrar en mí y antes de volver a embestirme, me abraza y de manera gentil, con una voz sensual y en tono bajo me dice al oído, -" eres la primera persona que ve través de mi barrera emocional, amo a tu hermano, pero el hecho que esté haciendo esto contigo no quiere decir que lo haga por buscar en ti a tu hermano, -comienza a moverse dentro mío, así como, jugaba con mi miembro- simplemente lo hago porque deseo hacerte mío, deseo que seamos uno solo, en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos no podía dejar de pensar en ti, es un sentimiento que ya no puedo seguir guardando- su voz comenzaba a entre cortarse, sentía como mi deseo se comenzaba a tenes espasmos, sentí como se estaba reprimiendo- pero ya es el momento de decírtelo te amo y quiero que estés para siempre a mi lado"- mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, por sus palabras y por la cercanía de su cuerpo, una última embestida venia, mi deseo se ponía mas rígido, su mano actuaba más rápido en mi miembro, me venía, lo gemía, pero él en un último intento me detuvo y entre gemidos y vibraciones me pide que sea los dos juntos, la última envestida, me vengo sobre la mano de Usami, él se vino dentro mío, algo cálido corría dentro, así como sentía que el deseo se destensaba y salía lentamente de mí, nos acomodamos en la cama, me recuesto entre sus brazos y mi cabeza colocada en su pecho, mi corazón se acordinaba con el ritmo del corazón de Usami, estaba feliz, lo que había deseado se había cumplido, el me veía, el sentía algo por mí, el me deseaba como yo a él, fuimos uno; el me abraza y lentamente los dos caímos en un sueño profundo y amigable.

Después de esa noche es que todo mi mundo y mis emociones cambiaron, aun no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento por él, el deseo que me provoca el simple hecho de vivir juntos, pero sé que cada vez que estamos juntos se percata de mis sentimientos por él, pero esa primera vez juntos es algo que los dos nunca olvidaremos ya que esa fue nuestra primera noche en aquel caluroso primer día de verano donde los dos afirmamos nuestros sentimientos, deseos, y más que nada reafirmamos el lazo de amor que un tiempo atrás ya se había formado.

Al final de ese año, a mi hermano lo volvieron a trasladar a Japón, quiso que volviera a vivir con él pero Usami intervino para que eso no pasara, y al final de ese año me di cuenta que era un error vivir con Usami aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, poder estar a su lado y tener hermosos recuerdos a cada momento que se pudiese ser feliz; Misaki Takahiro, 19 años, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, como siempre demasiado tarde.

FIN

**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**

**Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado.**

**P.D. me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía **


End file.
